pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Motsuki/Gallery
Mothzuki’s antennas glow.jpeg Mothzuki looks out the window.jpeg Sad Luna Girl and sad Mothzuki.jpeg Catboy saves Luna Girl and Mothzuki.jpeg Catboy VS Luna Girl and Mothzuki.jpeg Mothzuki on the lunar crystal.jpeg Mothzuki In PJ Masks HQ.jpeg Mothzuki’s new look.jpeg Luna Wand and Mothzuki.jpeg The first moth to be in the Lunar Fortress.jpeg Luna Girl telling her moths to keep the PJ Masks busy while she and Mothzuki go to the moon.jpeg I’ll take it from here, Mothzuki!.jpeg Luna Girl and Mothzuki cuddle.jpeg Mothzuki blasts her power from her antennas.jpeg Mothsuki’s eyes glow.jpeg Luna Girl and Mothsuki.jpeg Mothzuki senses Owlette and Gekko in the Lunar Fortress.jpeg Sad Mothzuki.jpeg Mothzuki on Luna Girl’s arm.jpeg 190B4BE4-80B0-4499-BF17-E08643BEE353.png Mothzuki with her eyes closed.jpeg Cute Mothzuki Wuki.jpeg Mothzuki gets mad (2).jpeg Mothzuki gets mad.jpeg Come and get me, moth!.jpeg Luna Girl tells Mothzuki to get Catboy.jpeg Mothzuki, keep those PJ Pests busy while I pull out fancy stuff from the city!.jpeg Great idea, Mothzuki!.jpeg Mothzuki watches Luna Girl laughing.jpeg Luna Girl makes moon balls.jpeg Mothzuki tells Luna Girl that the moon crystal is okay.jpeg You know this isn’t over, right?.jpeg Catboy, Luna, and Mothzuki head to the PJ Rocket.jpeg Catboy dodges Mothzuki.jpeg Hurt Mothzuki.jpeg Luna rolling her eyes and smiling.jpeg Surprised Mothzuki.jpeg It’s just harmless fun!.jpeg IMG 20190517 162019.jpg Luna and Mothzuki cheek rub.jpeg Luna’s elbow on the city traffic lights.jpeg Mothzuki in Amaya’s room.jpeg Mothzuki with the glowy moths behind her.jpeg Luna Girl reads while her moths watch.jpeg Owlette says that she is doing the right thing.jpeg Mothzuki gets the signal.jpeg Luna and a happy Glowy Moth heart.jpeg Mothzuki is trapped.jpeg Captured Glowy Moths.jpeg Mothzuki winks at Luna Girl.jpeg Luna’s Cheshire grin.jpeg Mothzuki whispers in Luna’s ear.jpeg Mothzuki leads the moths.jpeg The PJ Masks, Luna Girl, Mothzuki, and the glowy moths watching Romeo drifting off in the canal.jpeg Luna Girl 6.png The PJ Masks, Luna Girl, moths, and Mothzuki do their victory pose.jpeg Owlette hugs Luna Girl.jpeg Moths, PJ Robot, and Mothzuki.jpeg Mothzuki hides behind Luna Girl’s back.jpeg Angry Mothzuki (2).jpeg Angry Mothzuki.jpeg Wide Eyed Luna 2.png Luna proves to Mothzuki that she was acting.jpeg Mothzuki rubs her little legs together.jpeg Mothzuki is transformed.jpeg Luna Girl smiling at Mothzuki in the crystal.jpeg Mothzuki (as a humanoid) in the crystal.jpeg Mothzuki in the crystal.PNG Mothzuki in the moon bubble.PNG Luna Girl and Motsuki fighting over the Luna Magnet in a lunar bubble.jpeg Forcefield him!.jpeg Motsuki carries Luna in a lunar bubble.jpeg MothontheMoonMotsuki1.png Good mothies.jpeg Mothzuki uses her crystal.jpeg Mothzuki steals the Luna Magnet.jpeg Mothzuki admires her crystal.PNG Take me to t he moon, Mothzuki.PNG I'll take you next night.PNG What's the magic word.PNG Mothzuki makes a list.PNG Mothzuki zap.PNG Your powers have been confiscated.jpeg Mothzuki being spoiled.PNG Luna Girl, Catboy, and Owlette block Mothzuki.jpeg Mothzuki gets her crystal powers back.jpeg Everyone hides behind Gekko.jpeg Moon sisters.jpg Motsuki recharges Luna Girl's Luna Magnet.jpeg I'm really sorry I got mad.jpeg Pj masks voting.PNG Owlette raising her hand.PNG Emergency pj masks meeting.PNG Owlette need flappy flying helper..PNG Motsuki find new friend.PNG Go play somewhere else.PNG Pretend that trashcan is catboy.PNG Finish training first, motsuki.PNG You’re okay Motsuki, and you’re my lil’ sis!.jpeg Look PJs! Motsuki charged my Magnet!.jpeg LunaCosmicTantrumMotsuki2323.png Screenshot_20190914-055017.png Motsuki want to be bad.jpeg That’s so sweet!.jpeg Luna Girl shows Motsuki the paintings.jpeg Screenshot_20190914-055326.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki1.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki2.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki3.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki4.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki5.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki6.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki7.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki8.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki9.png MindingMotsukiMotsuki10.png Category:Galleries (Characters) Category:Pages requiring expansion Category:Pages requiring more images